Dante In Drakengard!
by Shadow Saika
Summary: TRULY FINISHED! How did Devil May Cry star Dante land in the Drakengard time period? Bigger question is, what outrageousness will he do? First part of the Dark Dragon Trilogy. DMC & Drakengard X-over
1. Time Lapse

I haven't submitted anything for a while. This time, however, a new story was preplanned. One of my favorite characters in fiction, Dante from the Devil May Cry series, has mysteriously appeared in the year 1564, the era of the Union-Empire war! I now bring you… Dante In Drakengard?!

--

His eyelids sharply opened. He sat up and gasped for air. He looked up and saw dark clouds overlapping the normally blue sky. He noticed that his sword of choice, Force Edge, lay near his right leg.

Famed demon hunter Dante uttered his first words since waking up: "Where the hell am I?" He stood up, dusted off his red pants and jacket, and sheathed Force Edge on his back. Ahead of Dante was a vast of nothingness, which complicated matters for him.

"There isn't even a saloon around, and I forgot my cell phone!" he spat, kicking some gravel. "Wait 'til Lady and Trish hear about this."

Rapid propellers sputtered over the sky, and a giant shadow overlapped Dante. He glanced behind himself and witnessed a huge, multi-propeller airship slowly descending to the gravel-covered ground. Once the propellers stopped, six large men in black armor climbed out of the airship and noticed the white-haired demon hunter smirking at them.

"Oi!" one of the armored men called out. "Who gave you the right to walk among our territory?"

Dante snorted, still smirking. "You guys own a field of nothingness? Where are the green grass and storage houses? Are you so poor that you're making bread out of mucky gravel?"

A second armored soldier accosted Dante and jabbed his finger on his chest. "Watch your tongue, fool! The Empire has riches not even a peasant scum like you can surpass! Now tell us why you're trespassing on Imperial grounds!"

Dante's smile faded and was replaced with clenched teeth. He clamped the Imperial soldier's index finger and bent it left. A small crunching sound resulted in the soldier falling to the floor, crying in pain.

"I know you were adopted because your parents never taught you that pointing fingers at strangers is wrong," Dante remarked as he slipped his twin pistols, Ebony & Ivory, out of his holsters.

The five Imperials gasped and clasped one another's arms. One of them stuttered, "W-what are t-t-those?"

"Do you know why I have such high respects for blacksmiths?" Dante began as he aimed his pistols at the group of Imperials.

"Why?" they chimed in simultaneously.

Dante continued, "Because they were the first to create gunpowder. That eventually resulted in the creation of handguns. Now say your prayers."

The five Imperials jittered as dozens of bullets pierced through their armor and torsos. The broken-fingered soldier crawled towards his fallen comrades and wept. He turned around to see Dante approaching him. The demon hunter cocked his black handgun and aimed it at the surviving Imperial's nose.

"We were just doing our job," the Imperial quickly stated. "We eliminate anyone who trespasses on our soil, especially Union soldiers."

Dante shrugged and smiled. "I'm not on their side, nor your side. So attempted murder on an innocent bystander is still inexcusable. However, I'll let you live if you tell me who your commander is."

The Imperial gulped. "He was a Union soldier who defected to our army. He's brought the goddess to our flying fortress and now she awaits her execution. We call him General Inuart."

Dante lifted him off the ground and forced him to march at the airship. "You're gonna use that ship and fly us back to your fortress. I need to 'chat' with Inuart about his innocent bystander policy."

--

Well, um… Stay tuned!


	2. A Talk With Inuart

I don't own Devil May Cry or Drakengard. I forgot to mention that this story will contain merciless Inuart bashing, so here's a message to all Inuart fangirls: STAY FAR AWAY FROM THIS STORY. Enjoy.

--

The airship that contained Dante and his Imperial hostage soared across the sky, heading for the flying fortress.

"This goddess you mentioned, why is she so important to you guys?" Dante asked, jabbing his white handgun at the soldier's right kidney.

"She is a vessel for the power of the seal," the soldier explained. "The power of the seal negates the chaos that disrupt this world. But as the goddess carries out her duty, the burden of the seal gives her body constant agony."

Dante scrunched his eyebrows and twirled his fingers. "So you wanna kill the goddess to put her out of her misery? I don't know if that's compassion, or insanity."

The soldier smacked the steering wheel with his left hand. "We could care less about her pain! Once she's dead, chaos ensues, granting us the opportunity to recreate the world."

Dante shook his head slowly. "And how are you gonna do that?"

"Look ahead of you!" the soldier quickly replied.

Dante clicked his tongue, wearing a monotonous expression. "Yeah, it's a giant castle on top of a hovering rock. I've never seen those before!"

The soldier growled. "We've arrived at the flying fortress, dumbshit. I'm landing near the entrance."

Once the airship landed, both men leaped onto the concrete floor. Dante swiftly wrapped his left arm around the Imperial's neck and pressed the barrel of his white handgun on the right side of his temple.

"What're you doing?" the soldier gagged as he and Dante marched hastily to the inner sanctum.

Dante replied with: "I have a lot of questions for your boss. But first, I want to show him how pathetic his army is."

The soldier gasped in fright. "I can't do that! He could… He could-"

"And what makes you think I won't do worse?!" the demon hunter hissed.

When they entered the inner sanctum, Dante saw a blonde woman pressed upon a glass pillar, a little blonde girl in a red robe spinning around the room, and a brown-haired man in blue armor scowling at a brownish-red armored man who bore black arm guards and sported a dirty mullet.

"Do any of you know where General Inuart is?!" Dante hollers at the dysfunctional group.

They all diverted their attention towards Dante, whom just kicked the Imperial soldier to the floor. The mullet-haired man walked three steps forward before he asked: "Who wants to know? Why do you hold one of my soldiers hostage?"

Dante replied: "Because he has something to tell you."

The soldier stood up and whimpered at his broken finger. Inuart's eyes shot off an angry sneer. "He broke your finger? Why?"

"I have no manners," the soldier lowered his head in shame.

Inuart smacked him with his backhand. "Worthless weakling! You'll make my platoon look like clowns! Where are the rest of them, anyway?"

"I killed them all once they threatened my life," Dante gestured two thumbs up. "If they were so easy to kill, the Empire's technology must be outdated. Now I have two questions: What year is it, and why did you make a kill-all-loiterers-who-step-on-our-territory law?"

"1564, you fool," Inuart grinned. "The world needs to change. Once we remove the seal's burden from my Furiae, all Imperials shall use the Seeds of Resurrection to evolve into higher, powerful beings. With our newly adopted powers, we shall create a new form of paradise. We cannot allow anyone to interfere with our plans of reconstruction."

"Which is why you put the slaughter-on-sight mandate for whichever lands you own," Dante concluded.

"Precisely," Inuart's grin grew wider.

"You'd kill anyone to gain your selfish desires, especially children, I assume."

Inuart raised an eyebrow and scratched his forehead. "Why does that matter?"

"Humane generals would only attack their enemies," Dante approached the Imperial General with an icy glare. "You just admitted you'd strike anyone, including non-combatants. That alone makes you the weakest general and the weakest man in all of history!"

That word echoed within Inuart's head like the sound of drums. Weak. Inuart staggered backward. He clutched his head and released an ear-piercing cry. He refocused on Dante and unsheathes his ludicrously long sword. "I shall cleanse your mouth of that foul, primitive tongue!"

Dante chuckled and unsheathes his Force Edge blade. "Ooh, someone's a feisty boy! Well, once I sweep you off your feet, I'll give you the spanking of a lifetime."

Inuart charged at his enemy, raised his sword and executed an overhead slash. Dante halted the impact by raising Force Edge and engaged the general in a heated deadlock. Their swords sputtered bright sparks as they violently scraped one another. Inuart pushed him back and lunged at him again, but was deflected again. Inuart lashed out three more times and was denied with successful parries. Dante lunged an upper swipe, knocking Inuart's sword to the air. He thrust five quick left jabs to Inuart's nose and took him down to the floor with a spinning back kick. Dante jumped and slammed the tip of his blade between Inuart's legs. Inuart somersaulted backward, conjured a dark energy bolt and hurled it at Dante, crashing him to the wall. Wearing a spiteful grin, Inuart lifted Force Edge off the ground and threw it into Dante's stomach like a javelin.

Inuart started walking away from his fallen foe, only to see the woman in the scarlet red dress, Furiae, motionless on the crystal pillar. The little blonde girl threw flower petals around her area, and the man in blue armor slowly raised his sword to strike her.

"Who's embedded a knife in Furiae's chest?" Inuart demanded.

The blonde girl pointed at her attacker. "He did! He hates the gods!"

A voice boomed behind Inuart: "Actually, the girl stabbed your chick. I saw the entire scene as you impaled me."

Inuart spun around to see Dante pulling Force Edge out of his body.

"You lie!" Inuart briskly waved his left arm. "The priestess wouldn't lie!"

"The Watchers never lie!" the blonde girl spun around maniacally. "Don't commit slander on the Watchers!"

"I'm telling you, the silent guy didn't stab her!" Dante protested.

"Silence your foul mouth!" Inuart outstretched his right arm in front of himself. "If you continue to defend a cold-blooded killer such as Caim, then I shall obliterate you!" He pressed two of his fingers on his lips and whistled. A second later, a black dragon swoops down from the gray sky and crushes the floor behind its master.

"So who's the ugly anorexic creature?" Dante asked, squirming. "It looks like it fasted too much."

Inuart licked his lips. "It's my insurmountable pact beast, the black dragon. Whoever you are, your powers are futile compared to his. Our souls have merged into one, so we cannot lose!"

The black dragon zoomed towards Dante and snatched him with both its talons. As it circled above the fortress, Inuart would cackle, jump small hops, and clap like a flamboyantly excited woman. As this outrageous aerial fight continued, the blue-armored man, identified as Caim, chased the blonde girl down a distant hallway where only darkness was shown.

"Yes, my dragon," Inuart pumped his fists in the air. "Squeeze him. Crush his bones. Rip out his brains. Devour his intestines!"

As the dragon twisted Dante's torso and legs in an alternating motion, Dante hollered to the sky as his bones snapped and flesh gurgled. He gradually pulled his right arm out of the strong vice grip of the dragon's talons.

Inuart sputtered a raspberry from his tongue. "You freed your arm. Now what?"

Dante drew his sword from his back and snickered. "Only this!" He thrusts Force Edge through the dragon's abdomen and unveiled its extensively, lengthy large intestine. While in mid-air, Dante made a quick swipe through the dragon's ankles, severing its talons. The dragon screeched endlessly until it collided into the glass pillar, where Furiae laid, as well as the floor.

Dust engulfed the entire area. When it cleared away, Dante only found the carcass of the black dragon. Inuart and Furiae's corpse were nowhere to be found.

_He must be outside_, he thought as he dashed out of the inner sanctum.

Once Dante exited the flying fortress' castle, he saw Inuart, with Furiae over his shoulder, boarding the airship. The demon hunter quickly sprinted towards his newfound enemy and threw him out. Inuart stumbled to the edge of the cliff and received two punches to his nose from Dante. Inuart slipped off the hovering island, but not before he grabbed Dante's collar, dragging him to the depths below.

--

Your question might be: Why is Inuart acting like Osama bin Laden? You've played Drakengard 1, so I don't need to explain that part. Oh, and Inuart is also an asshole, which is why I lightly compared him to Osama. (Sorry for being a little political, dearest reader. I really hate talking politics.)


	3. Dante Vs Inuart: Round 2

Can I say that Drakengard and Devil May Cry don't belong to me? Good, enjoy.

--

Dante grumbled and slowly opened his eyes. The sky was now a dark, crimson red. He slowly stood up and saw that he landed in the fiery ruins of a large city. Dante heard someone groaning. He turned around to see the source of the sound. Inuart staggered to his feet and looked up at Dante, who wore an intense glare.

"So," Dante started as he wiped some dust off his face, "how did you survive? Take a lot of Human Growth Hormones?"

Inuart scoffed. "The same question can be asked to you. We both fell thousands of feet below the flying fortress, yet here we stand."

"I'm not talking about that," Dante shook his head. "If I recall correctly, you said you merged your soul with the black dragon's. I slaughtered your pathetic pet, so you shouldn't even be here wearing your ugly-ass smirk."

Inuart clapped rapidly. "Bravo, Mr. Hero. That's how the bond of pact-partners work. However, the pact can also be revoked, thus separating the souls into two once more. When in war, some sacrifices are necessary for one soldier to survive."

Dante pointed at Inuart and yelled: "No, you're just a cowardly tyrant who uses his soldiers as shields to preserve his own life! You don't think of them as honorable sacrifices, you think they're your personal tools of survival. You're so much more narcissistic than any demon I've ever encountered. Whoever this goddess was, she's dead because of you. You never loved her. The only person you protected was yourself. You're a liar, a cheater, and a weakling!"

Inuart's eyes widened. That word rang in his head again. He panted for air and screeched a blood-curdling scream.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" the Imperial General bellowed before brandishing his long sword. "Your demonic jaw shall be shut permanently!"

Dante sighed as he lifted Force Edge off his back, smiling wryly. "Funny you should say that, I am half demon!"

The two swordsmen charged towards each other and struck their blades onto one another's three times.

"I'm starting to think you're easily offended by the word 'weak'," Dante stated as he continued to clash his blade with Inuart's. "Considering your daily methods, that might be the truth."

Inuart swung harder, causing Dante to wobble. "I'm the strongest swordsman in all of Europe, and soon I shall be the greatest god in the world once I merge with a Seed of Resurrection!"

Dante parried Inuart's blows and replied with: "You'll become a god, alright. But mightier gods like Zeus shall learn the true extent of your powers and mistake you for a mindless caveman. You won't be a feared or revered god, Inuart. You'll be a laughingstock to all of the Heavens!"

Inuart roared and performed an overhead slash. Dante slanted left, then cart wheeled to his right as Inuart repeated the same action. When Inuart saw that Dante was defenseless, he aimed his sword straight at his stomach and thrust it forward. Not only did he fail to skewer his enemy, he saw that the demon hunter was standing on the tip of his sword! Dante ran two steps forward and executed a somersault kick onto Inuart's chin. The exhausted general toppled flat on his back while Dante gracefully landed on his feet.

"Ah, the young and naïve always amuse me," Dante sighed, drawing out his twin pistols. He walked over to Inuart, aimed each pistol at one kneecap, and fired one after the other.

"You certainly won't be doing tae-bo anytime soon," Dante grinned. He then started dragging Inuart by his right leg.

"Where are you taking me?!" Inuart yelled, lightly thrashing his arms.

"Nearby is a Y-shaped stake," Dante replied. "That's a perfect pedestal for a sadist like you."


	4. Return Of Two Killers

There were several errors in judgment made with this particular chapter. So it's being remodeled. More chapters might be added. The beginning will remain the same. Enjoy!

(Thanks to Unmercyful Death for the suggestions!)

--

"Wrapping my arms with chains was enough for my imprisonment," Inuart whined as Dante finished fastening chains around his arms for each branch of the Y-shaped stake. "Must you impale nails upon the palms of my hands as well? Why?"

Centering a nail on Inuart's left hand, Dante grumbled in annoyance: "You're the monster in the closet. I'm making sure you don't scare anymore children."

Dante laid the flat end of his sword on top of the nail and arched his arm back. With a swift strike, the nail pierced through Inuart's flesh and bone. While the Imperial General bawled in pain, Dante picked up another nail and placed it on Inuart's right hand. Once the sharp tool drove through his right palm, Inuart growled and said: "You'll regret sparing my life, crazed maniac."

"Blah, blah, blah," Dante blurted out as his hands started frisking Inuart's clothing. "Villains are so clichéd these days. Why can't they say, 'I shall sever your spine into minced meat!' or something like that? Ah, here we go!"

Dante snatched a multi-colored orb from Inuart's pant pocket and asked: "What's this?"

Inuart sighed. "It's a time sphere. It allows the user to defy the laws of time and space. The only time it's active is when the chaos is unleashed, like now. I was intending to coerce people from the past and the future to join the Empire as martyrs for the Watchers."

Dante shook his head in disgust. "You're fucking unbelievable."

"So are you just going to leave me here?" Inuart asked. "Am I to be left alone in the ravaged Imperial capital?"

"Hell yeah!" Dante exclaimed with a smile. "But before I go, you seriously need to pay for all of your atrocities." Dante plucked out a doctor scalpel from his red coat.

Inuart broke out a cold sweat. "What do you intend to use that knife for?"

"Ever heard of the term plastic surgery?" Dante asked quizzically, to which Inuart replied with shaking his head. Dante continued, "It's when an ugly person seeks to transform their face into a gracious beauty. So the person goes to the hospital, orders the doctor to cut open their face and rearrange it into a reborn phoenix."

"But I'm not ugly," Inuart calmly stated. "I'm as handsome as the tragic Hamlet."

Dante widened his eyes and burst into a series of cackles. "Yeah, and I'm the President of the United States! Now, let's see what parts can be fixed… Should I start with the nose?"

Inuart thrashed his head when Dante's scalpel drew closer to his face. "No! I'm beautiful! My face is flawless! Furiae loved me, my face! She constantly snuggled me because I am so bloody handsome!"

Dante tightly clasped his left hand on Inuart's neck and shouted, "Stop squirming, you dickless bitch! This is for all the people you've tormented!"

Dante was meters closer to piercing Inuart's nose when he felt the tip of a midnight blue sword mildly digging his neck. The demon hunter turned around and found a semi-familiar face with a red dragon behind him.

"More Imperial soldiers?" Dante groaned. He further inspected him and smiled. "Hey, you're Mr. Mute Guy! What was it, Caim? Well, buddy, you're just in time for the torture party! Grab a knife and slash your former friend's face away!"

With one spinning kick, Caim knocked Dante's scalpel off his hand. Dante hopped backward twice and grabbed his twin pistols. "What the fuck's your problem? I'm Dante, not this ugly fuckface beside me!" Dante fired off one bullet from each pistol. To his dismay, Caim swung his sword in a windmill motion and reflected the small projectiles. Dante cart wheeled to his left and the bullets penetrated through the chains that kept Inuart bound to the stake.

Dante holstered his pistols and screamed, "You moron! Whose side are you on?" He accosted Caim and smacked his right fist on his cheek. Caim looked up at his foe and returned a sucker punch to Dante's nose.

"Careful with the nose, you psychopath!" Dante demanded. He charged towards Caim, tackled him to the floor, and a choking match ensued. Inuart caught sight of the carnage and ripped both his hands through the nails that prevented any escape. The second he tried to run, he instantly collapsed, realizing his kneecaps were broken. Nearby his area were his long sword and a broken tree branch. Inuart clasped both items, used them to hoist himself off the concrete and engulfed one end in both his armpits. Like a crippled rabbit, Inuart frantically hopped away from the warriors in red and blue, respectively.

Caim pulled Dante's arms off his neck and pushed him away with a double kick. When Dante flipped back on his feet, he heard a raspy, feminine voice yelling at him: "Enough already!!"

Dante turned to the red dragon with a shocked expression. "Either you can talk, or I'm insane."

"Indeed I can talk, and you are not insane. Caim prevented you from killing Inuart not to save his life."

Dante placed his hands on his hips. "Then why?"

The red dragon used her snout to point at the hideous sky. "Inuart is but an afterthought compared to our true enemy up there."

Dante saw the crazy blonde girl hovering in the sky. Her petite physique was multiplied in gigantic proportions.

"Caim, can I ask you a question?" Dante asked, tapping his own chin. Caim looked at him and nodded.

"How for fuck's sake are we gonna eliminate a mini witch that's eaten ten thousand hamburgers?"

--

Does it look better so far? I certainly hope it is.


	5. Warriors, Dragons, & Witches: Last Fight

Caim & Angelus will fight Manah, but they are not alone. Dante shall assist them, with bullets blazing! Enjoy!

--

"Stop rubbing your arse on my back, demonic fool!" the red dragon demanded as Dante constantly adjusted his position on her back.

Dante replied with: "Hey, I'm not used to riding on a dragon, let alone one that has 10,000-year-old wrinkles!"

The red dragon snarled. "Caim, I want you to strike his stomach."

Caim proceeded to thrusting his elbow at Dante's stomach.

"That's strike one," the red dragon explained. "Strike two is when Caim shall hit your genitals. Strike three is when I feed you to the giant, crazy witch that hovers before us! Do I make myself clear, demon?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dante curtly replied.

Caim and Dante were atop the red dragon, flying straight towards their dangerous enemy, the insane blonde girl. She created pitch-black fireballs with her hands and flung them at the red dragon.

"Hold tight," the dragon told Dante before it performed a 360-degree barrel roll.

Dante clutched his stomach. "I'm not eating lunch today."

The blonde girl giggled and said, in a manly-distorted voice, "Here come the lasers!" Her ruby-red eyes launched long-ranged streams of laser beams, which scarred the dragon's wings. She quickly swooped down, away from the lasers.

"Hey, don't die on us now!" Dante smacked her back as if she was choking.

"I have no intentions of death today!" the dragon replied. She blasted four fireballs from her mouth, hitting the blonde girl's chest.

The witch giggled again. "That tickles, but my attacks don't!" She launched more optic laser beams, striking the dragon's tail as it flew upward. The dragon shot four more fireballs and made only minimal damage on her back and legs.

"She is more than a match for a dragon," the red dragon sighed. "She cannot feel any pain!"

Dante shrugged in disbelief. "Then by all means, give up now and let Ms. Little Bitch destroy our planet."

"Huh?"

"Or," Dante continued, "You can listen to what I have in mind. Does she have any particular weaknesses? Does she obsess over anything or anyone?"

"Well…" the dragon paused and thought it over. "She seems to crave for her mother's love. If her mother was alive, she would most likely do ANYTHING for her."

Dante clapped his hands in joy. "Thank you, Wrinkles! Fly close to her head. I will jump inside her mouth. When I reopen it, fire the strongest flamethrower like there's no tomorrow."

"How are you going to get her to open her own mouth?" the dragon snorted.

Dante cupped his hands over his lips and shouted, "Hey, little girl! Do you love your mother?"

The witch turned to Dante and giggled hysterically. "Very, very much. La la la la!"

"Would you do anything for her?"

"I WOULD!" the witch broke out a wide grin.

"I have a message from your mother," Dante stated. He took a deep breath and called out her command: "She wants you to eat me!"

"Oh, mother! I'll do anything you wish!" the witch smiled dreamily, then opened her mouth wide. The red dragon zoomed close to her mouth and Dante jumped inside. The witch happily clamped her mouth shut the moment the dragon flew from her.

_Crazy ass fool, _Caim thought as he rolled his eyes.

"I agree wholeheartedly, Caim," the dragon nodded.

The witch seemed to struggle chewing her food. The more frustrated she became, the less focused she was on Caim and the dragon. Suddenly, the witch's eyes widened. Her mouth opened and she bawled in pain like a toddler.

"Now, Wrinkles!" Dante yelled as he leaped out of her mouth.

The dragon's chest expanded for a brief second, and her jaw unleashed the thickest blast of a flamethrower unlike any she's ever conjured. The fiery attack smothered the witch's entire mouth, esophagus, and lungs. As she screeched in horror, the witch swiftly descended down to the ruins of the Watchers' temple. The dragon, with Caim and Dante on her back, flew down to where the witch landed.

At the ruined temple-

After the dragon landed on the floor, Caim and Dante walked over to the blonde witch, now at her petite size. She rose from the floor and cracked a grin. "Oh, all of you are stupid! The gods are watching us! They shall bring upon the resurrection! We fear nothing. We are loved!"

Dante just burst his last blood vessel and clenched his teeth. "SHUT UP ALREADY!" He executed a front kick to her forehead, knocking her unconscious.

After a few silent minutes, Dante asks, "So what happens next?"

The dragon glared at Dante and replied, "How about you get out of our lives forever and go back to wherever you came from?!"

Dante nodded vigorously. He turned to Caim and outstretched his hand. "Hey, you guys couldn't have defeated Ms. Little Bitch without my assistance. And c'mon, I'm not that bad."

Caim hesitated, then tightly gripped Dante's hand as they shook. The demon hunter took out the time sphere he stole from Inuart and held it close to his face. "Okay, time sphere. Take me back to 2008, in the office of Devil May Cry."

The time sphere gradually grew from a dim spark to a bright flash of light. Dante grunted, felt weightless, and faded out of consciousness.

Present day at the Devil May Cry office-

Dante snapped his head up. He found himself slouched over his desk and found a box of pizza with a letter attached to it. Dante snatched the letter and it read:

_**Dante, we couldn't find you anywhere. So we went ahead to see Tropic Thunder without you tonight. As a consolation, we bought you a supreme pizza with the special order of no olives. Again, we're sorry for leaving you behind tonight.**_

_**-Lady & Trish**_

Dante flipped open the pizza box, grabbed a slice and started munching on it. "That's okay, gals. I needed this pizza, especially after all the crazy shit I've been through today." Dante smirked as he continued to devour his pizza.

--

This sounds like a better ending, doesn't it? I would like to thank all of the people who have supported this wonderful story I've made. Fae Dragon, Monmon-la, Unmercyful Death, PlatinumHeart.78, and others I can't remember, thanks so much for your support. Once again, special thanks to Unmercyful Death for helping me making the end so much better. Take care, everyone!


	6. Shh!

Congratulations, you've stumbled into… the SECRET SCENE!

--

Dante lay on his red velvet sofa, with a remote in hand. He aimed at his basic cable television and clicked from channel to channel. From news propaganda to B-rated horror movies to the Olympics, nothing seemed to interest Dante. When he flipped to the BBC Channel, he saw several people sitting near an empty podium clapping. Dante nearly flipped to the following channel when he saw a man in a brown-tailored suit walking towards the podium. When the mysterious man turned to face the camera, Dante vigorously shook his head.

Leaping off his sofa, Dante stared at the TV screen in disgust and shock. "That dirty mullet… It can't be! How did he get to this era?"

"Great citizens of the world," the mullet-haired man began, "I am Britain's newly elected Prime Minister, Inuart. In my years as a Member of Parliament, the British government has become introverted, arrogant, and self-conceited. When allies such as America were in dire need of our assistance, what did we do? We stuck our fingers up our noses. When we had trouble routing off terrorists in our country, did we ask for help like we should have? No, the best course of action we took was converting Europe into a war zone. When our economy toppled like a row of dominoes, did we seek financial aid? No, we thought it was best to invoke emergency taxes on poor commoners. I'm telling you, oh great people of Europe, that there is nothing wrong with requesting assistance. Because with unity, there is nothing anyone can't accomplish. I hope that someday I can unite not only Europe, but also Asia, Africa, the Americas, and anywhere that needs to join hands. I want to realize the dream of Dr. Martin Luther King: The dream of ultimate unity and peace."

As Dante looked on at the deceitful smile of Inuart, he clenched both his fists. "He has no right to compare himself to MLK, especially after the shit he's pulled in the past. How dare he preach about world peace?!"

--

This scene was created to open up the possibilities of two more sequels I've had in mind for quite some time. Until I actually create the sequels, this is just an ambiguous cliffhanger. Later!


End file.
